The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.2002-39470 filed on Feb. 18, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an invader detector and a controller, and more particularly to an invader detector for detecting an illegal invader into a vehicle and a controller for controlling driving of the invader detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a tendency that cases of theft such as vehicle theft and robbery are increasing in the number of occurrences and the occurrence rate, leading to a social problem. In recent years, various types of vehicle theft preventing devices have been proposed to prevent vehicle thefts. For example, if an illegal invader into the vehicle is detected, an alarm such as a siren is sounded or an engine start is inhibited.
In this way, if an alarm is sounded or an engine start is inhibited, it is possible to inform that a vehicle theft is being conducted or to play for time, thereby suppressing the damage to the minimum.
A method for detecting an illegal invader into a vehicle involves detecting a motion of the invader into the vehicle with ultrasonic wave by a ultrasonic sensor mounted on the vehicle, for example.
By the way, an invader detector including an ultrasonic sensor is usually mounted in a central part (e.g., near a map lamp) of a ceiling within a vehicle forward in a running direction to precisely detect an illegal invader into the vehicle. Also, the invader detector is not singly mounted within the vehicle but mounted integrally with a map lamp in the ceiling of the vehicle.
However, there has been a problem with the devices including the ultrasonic sensor that a sensor opening portion is needed. Also, the design of the vehicle is impaired because the device has a large thickness (e.g., the map lamp equipped with the ultrasonic sensor is thicker by about 20 mm than the normal map lamp).
Also, detecting performance of the invader employing the ultrasonic sensor (i.e., precision of detecting an illegal invader) is varied depending on a situation within the vehicle. For example, if the seat position is changed or a bag is placed on the seat, there is a problem that the best detecting performance might not be secured.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of the above-mentioned problems. It is an object of the invention to provide an invader detector that provides the best detecting performance without impairing the design of the vehicle and a controller for controlling driving of the invader detector. It is also another object of the invention to provide an invader detector that provides the best detecting performance even if a situation is changed within the vehicle and a controller for controlling driving of the invader detector.
To accomplish the above object, there is provided an invader detector (1) according to the invention including a fixing portion, a detecting unit, a containing portion, and a containing portion driving unit. The fixing portion is attached and fixed to a vehicle. The detecting unit detects an invader into the vehicle. The containing portion contains the detecting unit. The containing portion driving unit drives the containing portion between a detection position where the detecting unit detects the invader into the vehicle and a storage position.
With the invader detector (1), the containing portion can be freely driven between the detection position and the storage position. For example, when the security system equipped in the vehicle is operating and it is necessary to detect an invader into the vehicle, the containing portion is driven to the detection position. On the other hand, when the security system is not operating and it is not necessary to detect an invader into the vehicle, the containing portion is driven to the storage position.
Accordingly, when the security system is operating (i.e., when the normal driver or crew is left away from the vehicle), it is possible to properly detect an invader into the vehicle. On the other hand, when the security system is not operating (i.e., when the normal driver or crew is aboard and it is unnecessary to detect an invader into the vehicle), the containing portion is stored so that the design of the vehicle is not impaired.
Also, in addition to the invader detector (1), in an invader detector (2), the fixing portion is attached to a ceiling of the vehicle. The storage position is at least one of a bore defined in the ceiling and a back in the ceiling.
With the invader detector (2), the containing portion is stored in the bore defined through the ceiling and/or the back in the ceiling, for example, as shown in FIGS. 1, 11 and 15. Therefore, the containing portion is stored in a very simplified form.
Also, in addition to the invader detector (1) or the invader detector (2), an invader detector (3) further includes a detecting direction changing unit for changing a detecting direction of the detecting unit.
With the invader detector (3), the containing portion is not only driven but also the detecting direction of the detecting unit is changed. Therefore, the invader into the vehicle can be precisely detected.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (1) to (3), in an invader detector (4), the detecting unit includes a transmission unit and a reception unit, which are contained in the containing portion. The invader detector (4) further includes an interval changing unit for changing an interval between the transmission unit and the reception unit.
With the invader detector (4), the interval between the transmission unit and the reception unit (i.e., width over them) can be changed. Therefore, it is possible to finely adjust the detecting state where the invader into the vehicle is detected.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (1) to (4), in an invader detector (5), the containing portion driving unit includes a first mechanism for angularly displacing the containing portion around an angular displacement shaft. The first mechanism anguraly displaces the containing portion around the angular displacement shaft to drive the containing portion between the detection position and the storage position.
With the invader detector (5), the containing portion is angularly displaced around the angular displacement shaft, for example, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 and FIGS. 11 to 14. Therefore, it is possible to appropriately adjust the position of the containing portion on the vertical plane.
Also, in addition to the invader detector (5), in an invader detector (6), the containing portion driving unit includes a second mechanism for rotating the containing portion by at least half-turn around a rotation shaft.
With the invader detector (6), the containing portion is rotated by at least half-turn around the rotation shaft, for example, as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13. Therefore, the detecting unit (e.g., ultrasonic sensor) contained in the containing portion is directed toward the vehicle without occupying large space.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (1) to (4), in an invader detector (7), the containing portion driving unit includes a third mechanism for moving the containing portion vertically, when the fixing portion is attached and fixed to a predetermined position in the vehicle. The third mechanism drives the containing portion between the detecting portion and the storage position when the third mechanism is moved vertically.
With the invader detector (7), the containing portion is moved vertically, for example, as shown in FIGS. 15 to 17. Therefore, it is possible to appropriately adjust the position of the containing portion on the vertical plane.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (1) to (7), an invader detector (8) further including a first control unit, which controls the containing portion driving unit to drive the containing portion to the detecting position when a first condition is satisfied.
With the invader detector (8), if the first predetermined condition is met (e.g. at a timing when the security system is initiated), the containing portion is automatically driven to the detection position. Therefore, the security is enhanced.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (1) to (8), an invader detector (9) further includes a second control unit, which controls the containing portion driving unit to drive the containing portion to the storage position when a second condition is satisfied.
With the invader detector (9), if the second predetermined condition is met (e.g. at a timing when the security system is ended), the containing portion is automatically driven to the detection position. Therefore, the user can use the invader detector is very easily.
Also, in addition to the invader detector (3), an invader detector (10) further includes a third control unit for controlling at least one of the containing portion driving unit and the detecting direction changing unit to retrieve state of at least one of the containing portion and the detecting unit, which satisfies a third condition. The third control unit controls the at least one of the containing portion driving unit and the detecting direction changing unit based on the retrieval result to satisfy the third condition.
Also, in addition to the invader detector (4), an invader detector (11) further includes a third control unit for controlling at least one of the containing portion driving unit and the interval changing unit to retrieve state of at least one of the containing portion and the detecting unit, which satisfies a third condition. The third control unit controls the at least one of the containing portion driving unit and the interval changing unit based on the retrieval result to satisfy the third condition.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (10) and (11), in an invader detector (12), the third condition involves that sum of detection level of a reflection wave reflected at a forward portion in a running direction in the vehicle and detection level a reflection wave reflected at a rearward portion in the running direction in the vehicle each is the maximum detection level.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (10) and (11), in an invader detector (13), the third predetermined condition involves that detection level of a reflection wave reflected at a forward portion in a running direction in the vehicle is the maximum detection level.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (10) and (11), in an invader detector (14), the third predetermined condition involves that detection level of a reflection wave reflected at a rearward portion in a running direction in the vehicle is the maximum detection level.
With the invader detectors (10) to (14), the state of the containing portion and/or the detecting unit to meet the third predetermined condition (e.g., the position of the containing portion or the detecting direction of the detecting unit) is retrieved. The containing portion is driven or the detecting direction of the detecting unit is changed on the basis of its retrieval result. That is, the state of the containing portion and/or the detecting unit is adjusted in accordance with a situation inside the vehicle (e.g., a change in the seat position).
Accordingly, the containing portion and/or the detecting unit is adjusted to meet the third predetermined condition, without being affected by the situation inside the vehicle.
The predetermined condition involves any one of the following items (i), (ii) and (iii).
(i) Detecting a reflected wave from the front portion (e.g., front seat) of the vehicle in the running direction and a reflected wave from the rear portion (e.g., rear seat) of the vehicle in the running direction so that sum of detection levels of both reflected waves is the maximum detection level.
Thereby, it is possible to detect an invader into the vehicle in very balanced state as a whole.
(ii) Detecting a reflected wave from the front portion (e.g., front seat) of the vehicle in the running direction which has the maximum detection level.
Thereby, emphasis is placed on detecting an invader into the front portion of the vehicle in the running direction. For example, when the vehicle is parked in such a manner that it is difficult to invade into the rear portion of the vehicle in the running direction, and only possible to invade into the front portion of the vehicle in the running direction, this condition is very effective.
(iii) Detecting a reflected wave from the rear portion (e.g., rear seat) of the vehicle in the running direction which has the maximum detection level.
Thereby, emphasis is placed on detecting an invader into the rear portion of the vehicle in the running direction. For example, when the vehicle is parked in such a manner that it is difficult to invade into the front portion of the vehicle in the running direction, and only possible to invade into the rear portion of the vehicle in the running direction, this condition is very effective.
Also, in addition to any one of the invader detectors (10) to (14), in an invader detector (15), when the containing portion is driven to the detection position, the third control unit conduct the control.
With the invader detector (15), if the containing portion is driven to the detection position (e.g., at a timing when the security system is initiated), the containing portion is driven or the detecting direction of the detecting unit is changed to meet the third predetermined condition.
That is, the state of the containing portion and/or the detecting unit is automatically adjusted in accordance with a situation inside the vehicle (e.g., a change in the seat position). Therefore, the user can use the invader detector is very easily.
Also, a controller (1) according to the invention, controls any one of the invader detectors (1) to (7). The controller (1) includes a first control unit, which controls the containing portion driving unit to drive the containing portion to the detecting position when a first condition is satisfied.
With the controller (1), if the first predetermined condition is met (e.g. at a timing when the security system is initiated), the containing portion is automatically driven to the detection position. Therefore, the security is enhanced.
Also, a controller (2) according to the invention, controls any one of the invader detectors (1) to (7). The controller (2) includes a second control unit, which controls the containing portion driving unit to drive the containing portion to the storage position when a second condition is satisfied.
With the controller (2), if the second predetermined condition is met (e.g. at a timing when the security system is ended), the containing portion is automatically driven to the storage position. Therefore, the user can use the invader detector very easily.
Also, a controller (3) according to the invention, controls any one of the invader detectors (1) to (7). The controller (3) includes a third control unit for controlling at least one of the containing portion driving unit, the detecting direction changing unit, and the interval changing unit to retrieve state of at least one of the containing portion and the detecting unit, which satisfies a third condition. The third control unit controls the at least one of the containing portion driving unit, the detecting direction changing unit, and the interval changing unit based on the retrieval result to satisfy the third condition.
Also, in addition to the controller (3), in a controller (4), the third condition involves that sum of detection level of a reflection wave reflected at a forward portion in a running direction in the vehicle and detection level of a reflection wave reflected at a rearward portion in the running direction in the vehicle each is the maximum detection level.
Also, in addition to the controller (3), in a controller (5), the third predetermined condition involves that detection level of a reflection wave reflected at a forward portion in a running direction in the vehicle is the maximum detection level.
Also, in addition to the controller (3), in a controller (6), the third predetermined condition involves that detection level of a reflection wave reflected at a rearward portion in a running direction in the vehicle is the maximum detection level.
With the controllers (3) to (6), the state of the containing portion and/or the detecting unit (e.g., position of the containing portion or the detecting direction of the detecting unit) is retrieved, and the containing portion is driven or the detecting direction of the detecting unit is changed on the basis of the retrieval result. That is, the state of the containing portion and/or the detecting unit is adjusted in accordance with a situation inside the vehicle (e.g., a change in the seat position).
Accordingly, the containing portion and/or the detecting unit is adjusted to meet the third predetermined condition without being affected by the situation inside the vehicle.
Also, in addition to any one of the controllers (3) to (6), in a controller (7), when the containing portion is driven to the detection position, the third control unit conduct the control.
With the controller (7), if the containing portion is driven to the detection position (e.g., at a timing when the security system is initiated), the containing portion is driven or the detecting direction of the detecting unit is changed to meet the third predetermined condition.
Namely, the state of the containing portion and/or the detecting unit is automatically adjusted in accordance with a situation inside the vehicle (e.g., a change in the seat position). Therefore, the user can use the invader detector very easily.